


written in these walls

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: are the stories that i can't explain.(a collection of drabbles i wrote on tumblr for the 'send me a made-up fic title and i'll tell you what i'd write for it' meme)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 54





	1. words to live by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon

she wouldn’t say they were her words to live by, but they were good enough.

ladybug couldn’t fall in love with chat noir.

not even when she noticed him smiling while she spoke. not even when he let her place her weary head on his shoulder. not even when he rubbed her shoulders during patrol, when he hummed across rooftops, when he crouched in front of a stray tabby cat and proffered her his hand.

but that didn’t mean she couldn’t wonder – not that she could even imagine keeping herself from that.

the tabby cat watched chat noir, peering out from the bush she had scurried into. chat noir kept out his hand, showing the tabby the kind surface of his palm, and he waited.

funny how the power of destruction was at his fingertips, and yet ladybug had never seen a lovelier pair of hands.

never encountered a palm she’d be so happy to have on her cheek. a forefinger that might trace her browbone, her cheekbone, the slope of her nose, her chin. knuckles she could kiss, once on each one, while she rests her head in his lap and looks up at him with her lips against his ring.

the tabby cat poked her head out of an opening left in the bush, and brushed her nose against the backs of chat noir’s fingers.

 _“success!”_ he whispered with glee, grinning, glancing to see if ladybug was paying attention.

and she was. she always was.

but ladybug couldn’t fall in love with chat noir.


	2. making up for the years we both lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon

“chat noir, this is a really, _really_ bad idea,” ladybug said, a slight, unfamiliar tremble in her voice as she looked down at the hill.

it was so steep, the houses lining the street were almost turned on their sides. feeling her stomach lurch, ladybug squeezed his hand tighter. she was right at the edge, faced with this hill – no, a damn near _cavern_ – in a pair of scratched black roller skates, a clunky helmet, and kneepads that, even above a magic superhero costume, felt far too thin.

“we’re going to die,” she said.

“come on, my lady, it’ll be fun!”

she shot him a glare.

his heart was in the right place, but his brain, to put it simply, was not.

ladybug conceded that the subject of their potential (definite, a voice she often chose to ignore said to her) trauma from putting their lives at stake while on the brink of damn puberty wasn’t the most light-hearted of patrol conversation topics, but, really? couldn’t he have just forgotten about it, pushed it to the back of his mind like she had been for the past five years?

of course he couldn’t. instead, he had to take them to what looked to be the steepest hill in europe and demand they skate down it together, ‘like fourteen-year-olds do’.

either ladybug, a nineteen-year-old, was more of a wimp than a spotty, lanky teenager, or chat noir had never met a fourteen-year-old in his life.

“ohhh god.” she inched back carefully, still clenching onto his hand like a lifeline. “i think i’m gonna be sick.”

“hey.” he gave her a squeeze. “you’ll love it, trust me.”

“you’re giving me many reasons not to trust you, right now,” she said dryly.

“well” –he turned back around, the wind whipping his hair back, grinning down at the hill– “just trust i won’t let go of your hand.”

that evening, a video of a cackling chat noir with a screeching ladybug in tow was retweeted almost ten thousand times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: [maketca](https://twitter.com/maketca)  
> tumblr: [rosekasa](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com)


	3. do it now (we've got all the time in the world)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon

one a.m. in chat noir’s bedroom felt a little like heaven.

or, rather, _adrien’s_ bedroom, ladybug thought as she watched him, a few steps ahead of her, release his transformation. he ran his fingers through his hair, looked over his shoulder, and, softened by moonlight, opened his arms for her.

heaven, her mind echoed as her heart pounded. a private little heaven for the two of them, and no one else.

it must have been quarter-past by then, but ladybug had no clock to check. outside, paris echoed with church bells ringing out every hour, where ladybug could count them under her breath as the chequerboard of lights coming from the apartment complexes and skyscrapers around her slowly began to switch off. her only hint was the moonlight, which slanted through his curtains like it was eleven p.m. – or perhaps four a.m. something like that, at least.

did it really matter, though? she was out of commission, off duty, in his bedroom (in love, her brain supplied, but she wasn’t ready for that just yet). her only job was to fill that waiting space between his arms, against his heartbeat, and the only thing that kept them apart was the carpet between her, by the windowsill, and him, by the couch.

the bridge between her and heaven. tentatively, she took a step forwards.

it may have taken a second, but it could’ve taken an hour, too. did it matter? she found herself asking again. the moon still shone, the night still black, her heart still pounding, and his arms still outstretched.

ladybug entered heaven, carrying all the time in the world, and let him wrap his arms around her. she cupped his warm face, and, in the darkness, guided his mouth to hers.

she never knew heaven would taste like adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: [maketca](https://twitter.com/maketca)  
> tumblr: [rosekasa](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [maketca](https://twitter.com/maketca)  
> tumblr: [rosekasa](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com)


End file.
